


heartbreak

by hazthecoconut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Small Harry, Top Louis, i don't want to add much, just read it please, louis is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazthecoconut/pseuds/hazthecoconut
Summary: Louis breaks Harry's heart. Harry's heart stops beating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is, i just needed to write and post this  
> ATTENTION: THIS IS MORE LIKE A PROMPT AND VERY, VERY POORLY WRITTEN  
>  
> 
> if you have depression and get triggered easily, this isn't something for you i think

Sigh.

 

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I met a guy yesterday. He told me he would like to get to know me better and kiss 'those sweet lips' of mine. That's what he said._

_He will break my heart._

_\- H_

 

 **heartbreak**  
**noun heart·break \ˈhärt-ˌbrāk\**  
  
**crushing grief, anguish, or distress**

 

 

 

You feel like you have no substance anymore. It's like someone bought you a heart, implanted the heart into your body, let you get used to the heart

and then just ripped it out and left with it. 

* * *

 

 

Harry swallowed another pill. He had to take them because of his disease. His heart was weak, it even had a hole in it when he was born. His mother of course always treated him like an angel.

''The bad demons of this world wanted to take your beautiful soul away, but you were strong enough to fight against them and heal your wounds.''.

That's what she always told him. The curly head didn't feel strong enough. His heart got broken so many times and he was sick of love already at the age of 17.

And one guy, that one guy with blue eyes and defined cheekbones. He would be the one to break it one last time.

 

_5 days until Harry's 18th birthday_

 

Harry and Louis met a few weeks ago. Louis had told Harry how beautiful he looked while wearing nail polish and having flowers in his curly hair as he walked through the park.

His blue eyes met Harry's green eyes and that was when it happened. Harry fell in love with Louis.

But Louis didn't love Harry.

 

_4 days until Harry's 18th birthday_

_''_ Come on Haz, let me kiss you.'', Louis said and hovered over the smaller boy. Harry shook his head and giggled.''No, LouLou!''.''Why not?!'', Louis suddenly growled and his grip around Harry's wrists tightened. Harry stopped giggling and looked at him. No words were escaping his mouth now. Louis smirked.''So now you shut up, huh?'', he asked and then pressed his lips onto Harry's lips quickly. Tears clouded Harry's vision as Louis sucked on his lips harshly. He didn't even experience the kiss really, because all he felt was chest pain. He had forgotten to take his pills and as he started to whine due to the pain, Louis stopped.

He pulled away and looked at Harry.''Oh, sorry, Hazza.'', Louis whispered and pulled him close.''I'm so sorry, I love you...''.

Tears ran down Harry's cheek as he tried to hold back the tears.

This was going on between them for a while now. Louis had wanted to kiss Harry ever since they had met. But Harry wanted to wait with that. He wanted a serious relationship, so his heart wouldn't break again. Little did he knew, that Louis'  _one and only_ plan was to break his heart.

 

_3 days until Harry's 18th birthday_

 

''Harold, could you hand me the salt please?'', Anne - Harry's mother - asked her son at the dinner table. Harry was in a small little bubble in his head, thinking about what happened yesterday.''Harold?'', she then asks. His head snapped up.''Yes, mum?'', he asked absentmindedly.''The salt, please.'', she only said and pointed in his direction. Harry nodded and handed her the small jar.

Silence.

''Mummy, what is love?'', he suddenly asked. Anne looked at him.''Love, baby... is when you feel butterflies in your stomach whenever you're around someone or something. It's when you are happy just because you are near them. It's when you know, there is nothing in this world that is going to make you happier than them.'', she simply replied.

Harry nodded - he was in love with Louis.

_He thought._

 

_2 days until Harry's 18th birthday_

Louis was hotly making out with Harry, who was in kind of a trance. He didn't like Louis' kisses. They felt weird. Very weird.

''I want to feel your wet hole around my large cock.'', the older boy said suddenly and started to undress Harry. Harry didn't say one word, he let Louis use him.

Harry was so vulnerable, he wasn't innocent. No, not at all. But his heart got broken many times. And he was sick of always healing his own wounds by himself. He was sick of fighting against the demons. 

He felt Louis inside of him just a few moments later and he didn't even notice that he was fully naked now. The curly head was facing the mattress while the older boy tugged his hair harshly.''Moan for me!''.

Harry didn't moan. That's why Louis smacked his bum then.''Ah, so you want me to spank you, huh?'', he asked while he roughly fucked the smaller boy.

 

_1 day until Harry' 18th birthday_

Harry sat in front of his mother again.''Can you pass me the salt please?'', she asked. They were both eating dinner and Harry was chewing on his steak for 10 minutes now. He stared at the ground and didn't react. Was Louis really in love with him?

Did he ever love him?

Louis used him. For sex. But Harry didn't notice.

''Harold, where are you with your thoughts?'', his mum asked him. He looked at her quickly and nearly snapped his neck.''Nothing.'', he mumbled.

Yes. Nothing.

 

_Harry's 18th birthday_

Louis was at Harry's place tonight so they celebrate Harry's birthday together. Harry was happy, that he didn't try to fuck him again this time. He really liked the gentle version of Louis.''Do you want your coffee with our without mil-''. He walked into his room and saw how Louis held Harry's diary in his hand.

Oh no.

Louis was laughing loudly and Harry could literally feel his heart break.''I-I-'', Harry started.''What embarrassing shit is this?!'', Louis laughed. 

Harry had put his whole heart into his diary and now he had to watch how his 'boyfriend' laughed over it.''Th-That's my diary.'', Harry whispered. Louis bursted into laughter again.'' _Dear diary, I love Louis so much, I bet he's going to marry me one day_!'', Louis read out loud.

Harry couldn't see a thing anymore due to his tear-filled eyes.

And then it happened. Louis ripped out the pages and threw the diary and the pages out of the window. Harry let out a scream.''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'', he yelled and looked out of the window. The tears were now streaming down his face.

''You really thought I'm going to marry you?'', he laughed.''Never in my life would I marry such a faggot.''.

 

Harry's heart broke again.

_Faggot._

He sent Louis away.

_Faggot._

To be alone.

_Faggot._

Harry cried his soul out.

_Faggot._

He quickly got ahold of his mum's sleeping pills.

_Faggot._

He swallowed them all.

_Faggot._

He let out one last sob, like a desperate scream to god.

_Faggot._

Then he closed his eyes.

_Faggot._

The demons finally won the fight against the angel.

 

 

 

**_Faggot._ **

**Author's Note:**

> many hearts are broken.  
> try to heal the wounds and not rip them apart even more.


End file.
